A conventional package apparatus of a power semiconductor device has the structure that a package box includes partitions for accommodating power semiconductor devices, and power semiconductor devices are placed flat or upright inside the partitions.
There is a conventional package box that is formed by folding a piece of corrugated cardboard, and a base part holds the corners of power semiconductor devices so as to leave gaps to the side plates and terminal parts of the articles to be packaged (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
There is also a conventional package box that is formed by folding a piece of corrugated cardboard, in which space is created around an article to be contained to provide a buffer function for the accommodated article (for example, see Patent Literature 2).